


После жизни

by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [2]
Category: Death (Comics), Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Просто встреча давних врагов.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471





	После жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутренний командный фест по ключу «Оживи мертвеца!».

— Вы не сделаете так больше.

Герберт, увлеченный попытками высвободиться из оживших кишок, которые отчего-то вообразили себя, как видно, анакондами, вздрогнул и умудрился обернуться на голос. За спинами копошащихся вокруг него оживших мертвецов маячила бледная черноволосая девушка. Она протянула ему руку и на удивление беспрепятственно и легко вытащила из барахтающейся и воющей немертвой кучи.

— Что вы сказали? — спросил он. — И откуда вы тут взялись?

— Вы ведь прекрасно все слышали. И вы знаете, кто я и откуда. Знаете, — повторила она с нажимом.

Герберт, еще не отпустивший ее пальцы, нахмурился на мгновение, поправил свободной рукой очки и чуть тряхнул кисть незнакомки — неловкое рукопожатие.

— Спасибо за помощь. Нам лучше уйти отсюда.

— Это верно, — согласилась девушка, грустно глядя на мертвецов, уже тянувших к ней руки.

Обычно довольно быстрые, порывистые в своей разрушительной злобе, творения Герберта сейчас двигались, словно в замедленной съемке. Или во сне — это было так логично.

Ему просто снился сон.

Герберт опрокинул на ступени подвальной лестницы весь запас спирта, что был в подвале, сбросил в растекшуюся лужу старый керосиновый фонарь, запер за собой на ключ обе двери. Разумеется, он успел прихватить сумку с записями и сывороткой — с некоторых пор она всегда была собрана и наготове.

Вероятно, девушку стоило оставить в доме. Она слишком много видела и в целом беспокоила его своим внезапным появлением, как беспокоил резкий запах спирта и керосина, ударивший в лицо жар, то, каким звоном отозвались в голове вопли сгорающих в огне чудовищ. Это не было похоже на сон. Все-таки не было.

Герберту нужно было подумать. Он не торопился бежать куда подальше от этого очередного горящего моста в своей жизни — сел на лужайку в безопасном отдалении от дома, среди деревьев маленького тихого парка, обхватил колени, наблюдал и думал, изучал — как и всегда.

— Можно себя ущипнуть, знаете, — сказала девушка, грустновато улыбнувшись ему. — Такая проверка болью, спите вы или нет.

— Это просто миф. Я могу почувствовать боль, и она станет частью сна, вот и все. А вот осязание в целом и запахи меня смущают.

— Вы все же ущипните себя. Вдруг проснетесь в горящем доме, и это спасет вам жизнь. Не хотите выглядеть глупо?

— Пожалуй, нет. Не в этом дело.

— Вы понимаете, что происходит, — удовлетворенно кивнула девушка, пристально глядя на него.

В окнах дома замелькало пламя, он был достаточно далеко, но запах гари уже доносился до них. Какие-то неправильные, слишком быстрые мгновения — словно замедлившееся ранее время теперь опомнилось и лихорадочно наверстывало упущенное — и огненные языки уже вырывались наружу и лизали стены, к дому стягивались соседи, прибыли пожарные и полиция, черная туча дыма смешалась с темнотой неба, закрывая звезды...

Герберт встал, поднял сумку и двинулся прочь, углубляясь в ночную темноту, напролом, через свежую, умытую вечерней росой парковую зелень.

Смерть последовала за ним. Теперь пришла ее пора наблюдать.

Он знает, кто она. Он не мог не узнать ее лица — Герберт Уэст слишком долго считал Смерть своим личным врагом, чтобы не понять, кто перед ним сейчас.

Через сотню-другую бессмысленных, нереальных, больше не существующих для него шагов он примет тот простой факт, что мертв. Что его растерзали в подвале собственные творения — самый логичный исход жизни для доктора Герберта Уэста, воскрешающего мертвецов. Он должен это принять, все принимают рано или поздно.

У нее есть примерно две сотни шагов, чтобы убедить его, что он был не прав, объяснить этому умному и рассудительному человеку суть тех безумных глупостей, что он натворил. Вдруг еще не поздно?

Смерть, зябко обняв себя за голые плечи, едва прикрытые черной майкой, шла рядом с Гербертом, шаг в шаг, и молчала.

Семнадцать. Восемьдесят пять. Девяносто пять.

Зарево на далеком горизонте оставшегося позади мира живых уничтожало остатки последнего безумства Герберта Уэста. Исчез парк, исчез город, исчезли ночь и звезды. Герберт остановился, разжал пальцы — сумка с остатками сыворотки ухнула в нефтяную черноту, окружившую их, и пропала без следа, как и все остальное.

— Значит, действительно так. Здесь, после жизни, ничего нет, кроме тебя, — сказал Смерти Герберт.

Смерть вздохнула с облегчением. У нее и ее очередного спутника слишком похожий взгляд и слишком много родства, чтобы они не могли найти общий язык.

Можно хотя бы попытаться, еще не поздно, повторила она себе.

Еще не поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Adult Comics 2020.


End file.
